


Happy Christmas Podrick Payne

by bex_xo



Series: Stark Hogwarts'verse [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas AU, F/M, Wizarding World, cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bex_xo/pseuds/bex_xo
Summary: “What are you doing for your holidays this year?” Arya asks, twisting her (unexpected) prefect pin around on her scarf. Podricks ears tip red, and it wasn’t entirely because of the cold outside in the courtyard. “Well, I’ll be going home. My uncle’s not the most festive, but he’s the only family I got.”“Maybe you would like to come with us? Sansa, Bran, Rickon and I are all headed to Winterfell. Robb will be back and he’s bringing Daenerys, Jon is coming, and mum has already said you’d be welcomed.” She says, kicking at a pile snow with the toe of her boot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Podrick x Arya entry for the Game of Ships Challenges "Until Hell Freezes Over" event! 
> 
> This was meant to be a blurb for a picset and then this happened oops.

They have been maybe sort of a thing for over a year at this when Christmas rolls around and it’s time to make plans for heading back home for their holiday break. Last year it was all too new to worry much about what the other was doing, they simply agreed to send letters via owl post and gave each other an awkward hug when they got off the Hogwarts Express.   
  
“What are you doing for your holidays this year?” Arya asks, twisting her (unexpected) prefect pin around on her scarf.   
  
Podricks ears tip red, and it wasn’t entirely because of the cold outside in the courtyard.   
  
“Well, I’ll be going home. My uncle’s not the most festive, but he’s the only family I got.”  
  
“Maybe you would like to come with us? Sansa, Bran, Rickon and I are all headed to Winterfell. Robb will be back and he’s bringing Daenerys, Jon is coming, and mum has already said you’d be welcomed.” She says, kicking at a pile snow with the toe of her boot.   
  
“Um. Well. If they wont mind, I’d love to.” Podrick replies, ducking close and pressing a quick kiss to Arya’s cheek before running off to his next class.   
  
\--------------  
  
Catelyn is waiting at Platform 9 3/4 when the children pile out of the Hogwarts Express, Robb, Dany and Jon flanking her sides. Arya nearly gags at the liplock Sansa snags Jon in, and readily accepts the her older brothers hug. Podrick hangs back from the group until Catelyn pulls him into a hug herself, patting him on the cheek and asking if his uncle will be coming to Christmas dinner.   
  
“Uh, yes Mrs. Stark. Uncle Illyn will be flooing over around three. Arya said dinner is served at five.” Podrick tells her, looking at Arya for a confirming nod and gives her a grin.   
  
She can’t help but the way her heart flips a little when he smiles at her.   
  
“Yes dear. Three is perfect timing. When we get to Winterfell, please use one of the owls to confirm with him. Arya can show you to the owlery after lunch, we’re having sandwiches made from the leftover roast we had for dinner last night with Robb and Daenerys.”  
  
“I thought Jon was staying at the house too mum?” Arya interjects, looking over to where her Head Girl sister stands wrapped around her boyfriend and Robb’s long time best friend.   
  
“Jon only just meet us outside of Kings Cross this morning. He’s headed back to Winterfell with us, but he’s been here in London all week, the Quidditch league only started their break yesterday.” Her mum says as they walk briskly out of the entrance of the train station, a Ministry car with hidden expandable charm waiting for them.  
  
Podrick insists on helping Robb and Jon with the bags, which Arya thinks might be the cutest thing she’s ever seen.   
  
\---------------------------------  
  
“This all seems very... muggle like.” Podrick concludes after Arya gives him the tour of Winterfell.   
  
She can’t really blame him for his conclusions, as far as most wizarding homes go, theirs is rather quite modern. Her father is a liaison to the muggle Prime Minister and has worked with many non-magical folks for years. There are some non-magical conveniences that he has grown fond of over the years, such as heating and central air, and electric.    
  
“Yeah, but there is still plenty of traditional wizarding features. How many homes own a owlry?”  
  
“Yours must be the only one I can think of off the top of my head. Is it true your father owns one of those telly contraptions?” He asks with genuine curiosity.  
  
“A television? We own several. Dad likes to be able to keep up with the happenings of the muggle world for work, and there are programs that report news all day long. It’s absurd honestly, but there are some cool muggle programs we can watch together if you would like. I’ll even let you pick.” Arya reassures him with a grin.  
  
Podrick blushes in that way he does, ducking his head down and grinning to himself.  
  
“That would be nice Arya.” He says, stepping into her and sweeping a piece of hair from her face.  
  
He’s leaning in, just about to brush his lips against hers when Rickon comes racing down the hall.  
  
“Dad is back from work Arya! Come on, we haven’t seen him in ages!” Her wild little brother screams, a one person stampede down the steps.  
  
“Let’s go meet Dad, Pod. He’ll love you.” Arya laughs, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the staircase to where her father waits.  
  
\--------------------------------  
  
Christmas morning arrives with much commotion. Rickon runs up and down the hallway, pounding on doors until his siblings and guests come stumbling out half awake, wrapped up in robes and wiping sleep from their eyes.  
  
Jon wraps an arm around Sansa, who is running her fingers through her long red hair, while Robb and Dany are laughing as she scrambles onto his back for an impromptu piggy back ride. Podrick lingers next to Ayra’s door as she half stumbles out of her shared room with an oversized Hogwarts sweatshirt pulled over her pajamas.  
  
“Is that mine?” Podrick asks, fingering at the too long sleeves that pool around Arya’s fingers.  
  
“So what if it is?” Is her only response, grabbing Pod by the hand and pulling him away from his post by her door.  
  
He very purposefully interlaces their fingers as they walk side by side.  
  
“No matter. It looks better on you anyway.”  
  
By the time they make it downstairs, her family is lounging in various couches while Catelyn magics from coffee for their 6am wake up call. Rickon is on the floor by the tree, handing out various gifts to everyone in attendance. The only seating available is a loveseat, and far more intimate seating arrangement than Arya would have liked with her family in the room, but no one seemed to notice or care when Podrick pulled her down into the seat with him.  
  
“Is your family always like this?” He whispers into her ear an hour later, after all the gifts have been opened and her parents are working on breakfast.  
  
“Insane you mean?” She questions in reference to the gift wrapping paper ball war her brothers and Jon have gotten into.  
  
“Exactly.” He says, pressing his lips quick to her cheek while she laughs. “No, I mean, are they always this much like a family? Everyone seems to get along, your parents are amazing, everyone if going out of the way to include me into this holiday. It’s kind of amazing you know.”  
  
“Yes Pod, my family is always like this. We fight yeah, especially San and I, but we just love each other like any other family. Winterfell is our home, and we’re at our best here.”  
  
The look he gives her could break her heart. She knows all about the death of his parents, and how he’s been shuttled back and forth between relatives since he was a child. Hogwarts was as much as a home to him as any other place had ever been.  
  
Before she could even think about it, she leaned forward quickly and pressed her lips against his. His mouth was always soft, and he was always so gentle with her, like she was something precious to him. Podrick cupped a hand through the tangle of her hair, pressing her a little closer, begging for her mouth to open under his when she heard the whooping whistles of her brothers.  
  
“Arya’s kissing Podrick!” Rickon yells towards the kitchen and her parents.  
  
“So what, it’s Christmas!” Her dad yells back before her mum gets a chance to say anything.  
  
Ducking her head against his chest, Arya smiles into Pod’s neck as he wraps his arms around her.  
  
“Happy Christmas Podrick Payne.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> No Beta on this one folks! Just me flying solo.


End file.
